Вижен/Галерея
Галерея изображений андроида Вижена. Фильмы ''Мстители: Эра Альтрона Кадры The_Cradle.png AAoU Mind Stone Reveal 4.png AAoU Mind Stone Reveal 5.png Vision hand.jpg Vision1-AoU.png VisionEyes.png Vision.jpg VisionBorn1-AoU.png VisionBorn3-AoU.png Avengers-vision-656-clip-1-.jpg Vision.png Vision look.jpg NRknC5CDq84-1-.jpg Vision_AoU.jpg vision2b.jpg Visionss2.jpg Visionss1.jpg Thor-meets-Vision-AAoU.jpg HJL7RQlP xI-1-.jpg 6ggKVcc2FQY-1-.jpg Age-of-Ultron-Screenshot145273.jpg D-sJXdn0b3I-1-.jpg Vision monster.jpg HiGmRfrSZGU-1-.jpg -4XspK7MzJc-1-.jpg Thor_Vision_Talk_AoU.png StarkVision-HeHatesYouTheMost.jpg Aou 013005.jpg Vision-QuinjetSpeech-AAoU.jpg Visionflight.jpg MJaSfuB-1-.png UzoimFj-1-.jpg Vision-YouCanChangeThem-AAoU.jpg Maxresdefault-5- vision ultron.jpg 74a9a48a3-1-1-.jpg Maxresdefault-11-.jpg Vision's Eyes - Burning Ultron off the Net.png Vision-strangled-by-Ultron.jpg Untitled8.jpg Vision b.jpg Visionsleep.jpg Vision-hits-Ultron-with-Mjølnir.png Visiontrio.jpg Visiontrio2.jpg Vision-prepares-for-fight-AAoU.jpg Avengers.jpg Pq5Q1vLuh U-1-.jpg Visionsentinels.jpg Maxresdefault-9- vision sentinelultron.jpg Vision-rips-UltronBot-Apart.jpg Untitled).jpg Vision laser.jpg VisionThor_Iron_Man.png ShcKzBOU6-U-1-.jpg NPNuYr5PxOE-1-.jpg Vision-destroys-UltronBot-Flying.jpg Visionintangibility.png GhgzCH0IyQI-1-.jpg Vision-saves-Scarlett-Witch.jpg Vision-floats-ending.jpg Vision-IThinkYouMissedThat.jpg Vision_Forest.jpg Jultr.jpg Visiontalking.jpg Vision-kills-Ultron-Light.jpg Vision-AAoU-Ending-NewAvenger.jpg Vision-0235.png NewAvengersHQ.jpg BattleofSokoviaModel-AoU.png Продвижение Vision_Poster_Hi-Res.png AOUConceptArtPoster7.jpg Avengersageofultronconceptartposter.jpg Avengers-age-of-ultron-team-textless.jpg AoU_Promo_Vertical.png Vision_Profile.png Vision Phasing.jpg DDJqGxT.jpg KXyZQt6.jpg 1VRHwDv.png AOU Wall Decor 14.png AoU_Vision_0002.png AoU_Vision_0001.png VxZjrIS.png 1977277 725038770950533 2394821619437515855 n.jpg 9iguog.jpg 10991080 726923150762095 3142838764478105063 n.jpg Avengers Age Of Ultron Unpublished Character Poster i JPosters.jpg Avengers Age Of Ultron Unpublished Character Poster j JPosters.jpg Avengers Age Of Ultron-poster1.jpg DwV6BZ2.jpg B-qNAl9UMAA9A4D.png AoU tower-assembling 0019.jpg Textless AOU Poster.jpg EW AOU 02.jpg AOU EW banner.jpg CCKYOtoWEAAC3wj.jpeg Vision AOU Poster.jpg AOU F cover.jpg Vision AOU textless poster.jpg Vision AOU Skype promo.jpg Vision AOU logo.png Avengers Age of Ultron Tyler Stout poster 1.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron Tyler Stout poster 2.jpg Концепт арт VisionConceptArt.jpg Vision Concept Art.jpg Vision Ryan Meinerding AOU Concept Art 01.jpg Vision Ryan Meinerding AOU Concept Art 02.jpg Vision Ryan Meinerding AOU Concept Art 03.jpg Vision - Conceptual Art 1 (Making of AoU).png Vision - Conceptual Art 2 (Making of AoU).png Vision Mid-Air Powers - Conceptual Art (The Making of AoU).png Vision - Conceptual Art (The Making of AoU).png AAoU Vision Concept.jpg Vision's Birth 1.jpg Vision's Birth 2.jpg Vision's Birth 3.jpg За кулисами VisionConcept-1-.jpg Scarlet Witch BTS 1.jpg Vision2a.jpg Vision1b.jpg Vision1a.jpg Vision_BTS.jpg Vision (BTS - Making of AoU).png Vision (BTS Motion Capture - Making of AoU).png Vision Prosthetic Make Up (BTS - Making of AoU).png Vision (The Making of AoU).png Vision Thumbs Up (The Makin of AoU).png Thor and Vision (Behind the Scenes - The Making of Avengers AoU).png Obs0Y7JPXHE-1-.jpg Vision BTS (The Making of AoU).png Vision - BTS Green Screen (The Making of AoU).png Vision (AoU BTS).png Paul Bettany as Vision (The Making of Avengers AoU).png Wanda and Vision - New Avengers Facility (AoU BTS).png QTz0j5pJriM-1-.jpg Vision_makeup-1.jpg Vision_makeup-2.jpg Vision_makeup-3.jpg Jan Petrina BTS 1.jpg Jan Petrina BTS 2.jpg Первый мститель: Противостояние Кадры Vision-ScarletWitchesRoom.jpg ND537oTH-1-.jpg SWilson-TRossTalk.jpg VisionCasual.png Vision-AccordsDiscussion.jpg CW Still 1.png Vision Cooking.png ScarVis1.png Wanda Magic.png TxZt1Lnx-1-.jpg Not Paprikash.png Vision Phasing.png ScarVis2.png Vision-ProtectingScarletWitch-CACW.jpg CACW Vision Hovering.png Visionandwitch2.jpg ScarletWitchCW5.jpg Trap Arrow00.jpg Trap Arrow01.jpg CACW_Wanda_Rescue_1.png CACW_Wanda_Rescue_2.png CACW_Wanda_Rescue_3.png Hawkeye-vs-Vision-CACW.jpg Hawkeye Civil War01.jpg VisionDensityBeingControlled-CACW.png Vision vs Scarlet Witch.png VisionBlocksCapsTeam.jpg Team Iron Man.png IronMan-TeamWalk.jpg Captain America Civil War 150.png Civil war clash.jpg Civil War Clash.png Vision-AirportBattle.jpg VisionSavesBlackPanther-Bus.jpg CW Ant-Man 23.png Vision-LaserBeam-GiantMan.jpg Vision-ItIsAsISaid.jpg Visionwitch.jpg Vision-LaserBeam-ScarletWitch.jpg Ew1pXKyC-1-.jpg Vision Civil War.jpg TStark-QuestioningVision-CACW.jpg Vision_Civil_War2.jpg Vision Alone.png Продвижение Hablemos de Marvel Team Stark.jpg Hablemos de Marvel Falcon Iron Man and Vision.jpg Civil War Team Stark promo.jpg Civil War Whose Side Are You On Poster.jpg TeamCap x TeamStark Poster.jpg CW group promo 2.jpg CW group promo 3.jpg Civil_War_Calendar.jpg CW PROMO 5.jpg PromoCWVisionScarlet.jpeg Divided We Fall Vision.jpg Civil War Final Poster.jpg Captain America Civil War promo Vision.jpg Captain America Civil War banner.jpg Captain America Civil War German poster.jpg Captain America Civil War German banner.jpg Civil War Full Body 10.png Civil War Alternate poster.jpg Textless Civil War Poster Iron Man's Mask.jpg Vision CACW.jpg Civil War Textless Banner.jpg Captain America Civil War Chinese Poster.jpg CivilWarTotalFilm2.jpg Civil War Vision Char art 2.png Civil War IMAX Poster.jpg EWCover 4of4.jpg Civil War Poster Ukraine 2.jpg Civil War Poster Ukraine 3.jpg Promo Team IM 4.png Promo Team IM 5.png EW Full Banner Cover.jpg CW Russian Poster Scarlet vs Vision.jpg CA Civil War INTL Poster Wide Textless.jpg Civil War AMC Theaters Poster 1.jpg Vision Civil War Chinese Poster.jpg Captain America Civil War Team Iron Man poster.jpg Captain America Civil War Audi promo.jpg Civil War Chinese Poster IM.jpg Civil War Chinese Poster Cap.jpg civil_war_s_vision___transparent_by_asthonx1-d9vpt4o.png CW Fathead Render 15.png Textless Character CW Poster 07.jpg Civil_War Textless Poster - Vision.jpg Captain America Civil War by Paolo Rivera.jpg CACW Vision Textless Poster.jpg Civil War Chinese Poster.jpg Civil War Mondo Poster Team Iron Man.jpg Captain America Civil War Mondo Poster 1.jpg Captain America Civil War Mondo Poster 2.jpg Captain America Civil War Mondo Poster 3.jpg Концепт арт Giant-Man (Avenger Civil War Battle - The Making of CACW).png RsSka2.jpg MUtCgk.jpg ULTRA HD Civil War Battle Art.jpg Captain America Civil War - Concept Art - Avengers.jpg Avengers goes to War.png Vision Clothes 1.jpg Vision Clothes 2.jpg Vision Concept CW.jpg Sokovia Accords CA.jpg CACW Airport Battle Concept.jpg За кулисами Vision (Behind the Scenes - Atlanta, GA).png Vision & Scarlet Witch (Behind the Scenes - The Making of CACW).png Vision (Behind the Scenes - The Making of CACW).png CW Behind the Scenes1.jpg BTS-Captain_America-Civil_War-11.jpg Мстители: Война бесконечности Кадры Wanda IW 2.png AW 5 Trailer pic.png AW 6 Trailer pic.png AW 7 Trailer pic.png Wanda IW 4.png Wanda IW 5.png TVspot-2.png Wanda IW 6.png Infinity War 59.png Wanda IW 7.png Wanda IW 8.png Wanda IW 9.png Wanda IW 10.png Wanda IW 11.png Wanda IW 12.png Wanda IW 13.png Wanda IW 14.png Wanda IW 16.png Wanda IW 17.png Corvus Glaive Impales Vision.png AW 42 Trailer pic.png AW 43 Trailer pic.png AIW Blu Ray Release 06.png Vision Beam.png Redirected Mind Stone Beam (Vision).png Vision Beam 2.png Scarlet Witch S IW 24.png Scarlet Witch S IW 25.png Scarlet Witch S IW 8.png Scarlet Witch S IW 56.png Scarlet Witch S IW 9.png Scarlet Witch S IW 57.png Scarlet Witch S IW 58.png Scarlet Witch S IW 59.png Scarlet Witch S IW 60.png Scarlet Witch S IW 61.png Infinity War 155.jpg Scarlet Witch S IW 64.png Scarlet Witch S IW 65.png Scarlet Witch S IW 66.png Scarlet Witch S IW 67.png Scarlet Witch S IW 68.png Wanda IW 20.png Wanda IW 21.png Wanda IW 22.png Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps com-6455.jpg TVspot-11.png Wanda IW 23.png Wanda IW 24.png Wanda IW 27.png Infinity War 252.jpg Wanda IW 28.png Wanda IW 29.png Wanda IW 30.png Wanda IW 31.png Wanda IW 32.png Wanda IW 34.png Wanda IW 35.png Wanda IW 36.png Wanda IW 37.png Wanda IW 38.png Wanda IW 39.png Wanda IW 41.png Wanda IW 42.png AW Trailer 2 pic 17.png IW Clip 1.jpg IW Clip 2.jpg IW Clip 5.jpg Vision Mind Stone removal surgery.png Wanda IW 44.png Infinity War 225.jpg Wanda IW 48.png Vision (Removing the Mind Stone).png A Painful Vision.png Infinity War 282.jpg A Dying Vision.png Corvus Glaive vs. Captain America.png CorvusGlaiveImpaled.png Wanda IW 56.png AW Trailer 2 pic 14.png Wanda IW 58.png Wanda IW 59.png Wanda IW 60.png Wanda IW 61.png ScarletWitch AIW8.png Scarlet Witch S IW 73.png ScarletWitch AIW9.png Scarlet Witch S IW 74.png Scarlet Witch S IW 75.png Scarlet Witch S IW 76.png Scarlet Witch S IW 77.png Scarlet Witch S IW 78.png Wanda IW 64.png Scarlet Witch S IW 79.png Wanda IW 65.png Scarlet Witch S IW 80.png Scarlet Witch S IW 39.png Scarlet Witch S IW 42.png Scarlet Witch S IW 43.png Scarlet Witch S IW 47.png Scarlet Witch S IW 48.png Scarlet Witch S IW 52.png Thanos resurrects Vision.png Wanda IW 77.png Wanda IW 76.png ThanosStranglingVision.jpg Avengers Infinity War 05.png MindGemTaken.png Avengers Infinity War 06.png Scarlet Witch Dies.png The Death of Scarlet Witch.png Screenshot 20180806-213027 2.png AIW_Cap._America_(Oh_God_Reaction).png Avengersdefeatedwakanda.png Продвижение Infinity War SDCC Poster.jpg Infinity War Teaser Poster 2.jpg All-cast.jpg 23926523 1992955787396374 1397894373282574890 o.jpg 24129554 1992911970734089 6740510808383211111 n.jpg Avengers Infinity War Poster 2.jpg AIW EW Cover 06.jpg Display.jpg Avengers Infinity war poster.jpg LvX1DYgbgmg.jpg Fandango Avengers Infinity War mini poster team 2.jpg Infinity War Banner.jpg Avengers Infinity War textless poster art.jpg Avengers Infinity War Banner art.jpg Empire March Cover IW 4.jpg Infinity War Empire Still 09.jpg Empire March Cover IW 4 Textless.png Mind Stone poster.jpg Infinity War Stone Posters (Logo Version) 03.jpg Infinity War Standee.jpg Infinity War Japanese Poster.jpg Infinity War Chinese Poster.jpg Vision Avengers Infinity War Poster.jpg Vision AIW Profile.jpg IW Total Film Cover.jpg Avengers Infinity War Imax poster.jpg Infinity War IMAX Standee.jpg Infinity War Fathead 26.png Infinity War Dolby poster 1.jpg Infinity War EW cover.jpg Infinity War EW Lego.jpg IW Odeon Poster 05.jpg Infinity War 243.jpg Vsion.jpg Avengers Infinity War mondo poster 1.jpg Avengers Infinity War mondo poster 2.jpg Marvel Studios The First Ten Years Emojis.jpg First Ten Years Heroes Poster.jpg Камень Сознания.jpg Камень Души.jpg Концепт арт Avengers Infinity War D23 10YMS IMG.jpg Avengers Infinity War concept art 7.jpg За кулисами Rmla8q1p32ny.jpg AIW Vision BtS.png 17522710 1743708292312402 1485365932785741453 n.png Vision Scarlet Witch Kiss 1.jpg Vision Scarlet Witch Kiss 2.jpg CorvusGlaivevsVision.PNG Vision - Wakanda Forever (AIW BTS).png Paul Bettany (AIW BTS).png Captain America & Vision (Infinity War BTS).png Vision (AIW BTS).png Мстители: Финал Продвижение 54214895 2184829098278653 4565740932195942400 o.jpg Vision Endgame Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame Chinese Poster.jpg Endgame - IMAX Poster.jpg Marvel Studios' The Infinity Saga.jpg Человек-паук: Вдали от дома Кадры Vision (Spider-Man Far From Home).png ВандаВижен Сезон 1 Кадры D+SB Spot 10.png D+SB Spot 16.png D+SB Spot 20.png D+SB Spot 23.png D+SB Spot 25.png Продвижение WandaVision-FirstLookD23.jpg WandaVision B&W.jpg Комиксы Первый мститель: Дорога к войне Обложки Captain America Road To War 1.jpg Captain America Road to War Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg Captain America Road To War 2.jpg Страницы Captain America Road To War 9.jpg Ultimo vs vision.jpg Прелюдия к «Человеку-пауку: Возвращение домой» Страницы SMHP Clash.jpg Прелюдия ко «Мстителям: Война бесконечности» Обложки Avengers Infinity War Prelude.jpg Страницы Infinity Stones Locations.png ScarletWitch AIW4.png Прелюдия к «Капитану Марвел» Страницы 052 006.png Товар Мстители: Эра Альтрона Jsv8Hwq.png CJ7ZbZK.jpg VzGN9h9.jpg 0sjC6WD.png XgQB4EY.jpg AUf0p1h.jpg 3ruQbqA.png Marvel_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron-Avengers_vs_Ultron_action_figure_9_pack.jpg OOh0bDw.jpg C2FhOqe.jpg Age of Utron Bucket.png Age of Ultron Theater Cups.png Age of Ultron Popcorn Box.png Age of Ultron Cup.png Age of Ultron Container.png Hot-toys---avengers-age-of-ultron-more-cosbaby-to-come-1-126796.jpg Hot-toys---avengers-age-of-ultron-more-cosbaby-to-come-2-126794.jpg Z18IIA6.png AOU artist mix.jpg AOU artist mix 2.jpg Vision artist mix 1.jpg Vision artist mix 2.jpg Vision artist mix 3.jpg Vision Hot Toys 1.jpg Vision Hot Toys 2.jpg Vision Hot Toys 3.jpg Vision Hot Toys 4.jpg Vision Hot Toys 5.jpg Vision Hot Toys 6.jpg Vision Hot Toys 7.jpg Vision Hot Toys 8.jpg Vision Hot Toys 9.jpg Vision Hot Toys 10.jpg Vision Hot Toys 11.jpg Vision Hot Toys 12.jpg Vision Hot Toys 13.jpg Первый мститель: Противостояние Civil War mugs 1.png Civil War mugs 2.png CW Dorbz Vision.jpg Civil War Vision glass.jpg Civil War Fathead 02.png Civil War Lego set.jpg Hero_Vs_Hero_Faceoff_Figure_Set.jpg Мстители: Война бесконечности'' Marvel-avengers -infinity-war-legends-series-action-figures-marvel's-vision--AEE55A83.zoom.jpg Marvel-avengers -infinity-war-legends-series-action-figures-marvel's-vision--AEE55A83.pt01.zoom.jpg AEE55A83.pt03.zoom.jpg 11200956 hi.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей